


Desperation

by feraligarbage



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, leon is whatever age you want him to be, piss drinking, rose is super gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraligarbage/pseuds/feraligarbage
Summary: “R-Rose, Sir…” Leon swallowed nervously. This was normal for the Chairman to do; he’d give him a ‘reward’ for winning a battle. And while he normally just gave in without argument, he really,reallyneeded to piss.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Not really huge on piss stuff, but the idea just popped into my head the other day and I wanted to experiment with it ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ Kinda had fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it

Leon thought he’d be able to hold it. It was about half an hour before his match when he started feeling the urge to use the bathroom. He was talking with Chairman Rose and a few other staff members, and he didn’t want to be rude and excuse himself. And unfortunately, the conversation lasted for far too long and before he knew it, Leon was walking onto the field to meet with his opponent. It would be alright, though. He could win this battle as quickly and easily as always and then he’d be able to go relieve himself.

That’s what Leon had hoped for, at least.

His opponent was proving to be much tougher than he initially thought. Sure, any trainer that was able to make it to him was a worthy opponent, but he still was usually able to easily come out on top. This time however, he and the foe were almost neck and neck at this point, and with each passing minute Leon’s bladder felt closer and closer to bursting. Why did he always drink so much before matches? Staying hydrated was important, but it seemed excessive at this point.

It was getting harder for him to focus on both the battle and holding in his piss. He slipped up on a few commands and it caused another one of his pokemon to faint. Both him and the challenger were down to their final pokemon now. Leon felt on the verge of tears. He couldn’t lose a battle, he’d definitely end up pissing his pants from the shock and embarrassment of that. Luckily, his trusty partner Charizard pulled through for him in the end and sealed his victory. He’d have to remember to praise Charizard for that later. But right now, he just focused on getting through the formalities as quickly as possible, thanking the challenger for a great match and posing for the cameras and audience before sprinting off the field.

Leon practically punched the door to the locker room open and stumbled inside. He moved towards the nearest bathroom stall before a familiar voice made him freeze.

“Leon, that was an excellent battle, my boy!” Chairman Rose’s boisterous voice sounded from behind Leon.

Leon turned around to see the Chairman standing in the doorway of the locker room.

“You did an excellent job keeping everyone on their toes there! I was worried you might not have pulled it off.” Before the sentence was even finished leaving his lips, Rose closed the distance between the two of them and had Leon backed into one of the lockers. “What’s on your mind, love? I know something was keeping you distracted during your battle.”

“S-sir, I…” Leon managed to stutter out before Rose suddenly shoved his knee between his legs. He gasped sharply and squirmed, trying desperately to cross his legs and get away from the sensation against his groin. Rose only pressed harder, the pressure only worsening his desperate need to pee.

“Use your words, Leon,” Rose leaned in, whispering directly into Leon’s ear as he grinded his knee into the boy’s crotch.

“R-Rose, Sir…” Leon swallowed nervously. This was normal for the Chairman to do; he’d give him a ‘reward’ for winning a battle. And while he normally just gave in without argument, he really, _really_ needed to piss. “I-I can’t—I c-can’t do this…”

“Can’t what? Are you telling me no?” Rose replied gruffly, running his hand down the young boy’s side before resting it on his hip and squeezing softly.

“N-no! Just-” Leon whimpered, jumping a little at the pinch to his sensitive skin and almost losing his composure. “I n-need to use the r-restroom. P-please, I c-can’t do this right n-now…!”

A soft chuckle bubbled from Rose’s throat as he kissed the young champion’s jaw, still keeping his knee firmly pressed up against his groin. “You’ve been holding it in this whole time. Surely you can hold it in just a little longer, hm?”

“I…S-sir…n-nn-!” Leon winced as Rose’s nails dug into the soft flesh of his waist. Not enough to truly hurt, but enough to serve as a warning for what might happen if he were to say no. “I-I…” he swallowed dryly, trying to keep his composure. I’ll t-try, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Rose hummed, slowly sinking to his knees and grasping the hem of Leon’s shorts. He tugged them off quickly, bringing his underwear down with them. Leon gasped and covered his mouth, his other hand gripping the bottom of hist shirt and twisting it tightly in his fist. The sudden cool air hitting his dick didn’t help his already desperate need to release. Though the hot breath that replaced the cool temperature down there wasn’t any better. Leon bit down on the hand covering his mouth and let out an uncomfortable groan as the Chairman wrapped his mouth around his cock.

Only seconds passed before Leon felt himself about to burst. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill out as a desperate sob clawed its way out of his throat. “R-Rose, Sir. I-I can’t—I c-can’t hold it. Pl-please!”

Leon could hear Rose laugh through his nose and he looked up at Leon with a devious glint in his eyes, as though he’d planned on Leon not being able to hold it. The Chairman pulled of Leon’s cock with a soft pop and smiled up at him. “It’s okay, dear boy, just go.” After finishing his sentence, he went right back to work at sucking Leon off.

Leon trembled as he looked down at Rose. Rose wanted him to go? In his _mouth?_ He was no stranger to the Chairman doing degrading things with him, it'd been going on for years now, but this was a whole new low. He didn’t want to humiliate himself like this, but he genuinely couldn’t hold it in any longer. Even if Rose were to release him, he knew he wouldn’t make it to the toilet in time.

Leon’s resistance ended the moment Rose reached up and pressed down right on his bladder.

“R-Rose, Sir! I-I don’t w-want to—hnnHH!!” Leon wailed as he lost control of his bladder, releasing hot, golden fluid straight into Rose’s waiting mouth. He fisted the bottom of his shirt, wringing the fabric between his fingers. “I-I’m sorry…I’m sorry!” He sobbed in humiliation, unable to stop the long stream continuing to spill down the Chairman’s throat. The fact that Rose was eagerly drinking down his piss only made it worse. He’d prefer to just wet his pants instead of giving into the older man’s disgusting request. After what felt like forever, his bladder finally finished emptying itself and Rose licked and sucked the remainder of his accident off of him.

But he didn’t stop after that. He kept on sucking and rolling his tongue around Leon’s length. “A-ahh, Rose, S-sir…!” Leon moaned shakily, his cock twitching and slowly growing erect in Rose’s mouth. He reached to grab a hold of the older man’s hair, not to push him away but just to have something other than himself to hold onto. The Chairman made quick work of him, unraveling him further and making an even bigger mess of him. He knew exactly how to make Leon tick, exactly what made him gasp and moan and shudder. Leon may have been the strongest trainer in the Galar region, but next to the Chairman, he was powerless.

Rose sucked harder and quicker, preparing for his young champion to break. Leon keened and humped into Rose’s mouth as his orgasm hit, squeezing and twisting the Chairman’s hair in his fists and hearing the man groan around his cock. He felt Rose suck and swallow every last drop as he came down his throat, sucking and lapping at his cock even after he finished before finally pulling off and wiping his mouth with a smile.

Leon let go of Rose’s hair and watched the older man rise to his feet. Still in the haze of orgasm, Leon had no time to react when his chin was suddenly grabbed and his lips were crushed against Rose’s. He cringed as he tasted himself but didn’t dare try to pull away. He simply opened his mouth to allow the Chairman to shove his tongue inside and spread the taste of his mess around. Leon felt close to suffocating, the taste and scent of piss and cum becoming overwhelming until the Chairman finally pulled away.

“Good boy, Leon. You did so good.” Rose stroked the boy’s cheek, smiling softly at him.

“I…t-thank you, Sir…” Leon said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“Now,” the Chairman backed away a bit as he continued to speak. “I’m sure you’ll be kind enough to return the favor?”

A cold chill ran down Leon’s spine as he heard the unmistakable sound of pants unzipping. He slowly looked back at Rose, nodding as he shakily knelt down in front of him.

“Y-yes, Sir.”


End file.
